The Legend of The Shifter
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: "Shifters used to dominate this place until they all were suddenly wiped now every 100 years one is born." Storm, a Pure Ones commander, is a snowy owl who is also a Rebel spy but when things go wrong one time at meeting and she changes loyalties. But when the Shifter is born to the Pure Ones leader he tries to change her for the worst. Even when she is destined to kill him.
1. Prologue

AN- I've been a lover of the Guridians of Ga'Hoole for a while. The Pure Ones idea is from Kathryn Lasky, so I am not stealing it! Anyway, I hope you like, I've been planning this for a while as well. This is Nyra's beginning and how she became evil. Review for more please!

Prologue

A white figure whipped through the night air. Her yellow eyes narrowed as she gained the hollow she was aiming for, light was streaming out of the hollow. As she neared, she opened her wings quickly; she could feel the air whip through her feathers. She landed in the hollow. Three owls turned to her.

"Storm you made it." A big Great Gray Owl cooed.

"I did the best I could to arrive quickly." Storm dipped her head to the Great Gray.

"What stopped you?" A Spotted Owl smirked.

"Pure ones patrol." She shot a glare at the Spotted Owl.

"Thepa, you know better." The Great Gray scolded. Thepa lowered her head.

"Joth what should we do? I am one of the only owls aloud near the Pure Ones. Then again I am second in charge." Storm asked, her head cocked to the side.

"How could that be?" A Barn Owl stepped out; he had light gray feathers around the edges of his heart shaped face.

"Nox, oddly enough, thinks that I would useful." Storm tossed her white head in the direction of the old Barn Owl. Joth shifted on his feet scarping his talons across the hollow. He glanced towards the fire light torch as it hung there against the wall.

"I feel like that flame is the only flickering hope we have left." The old Barn Owl sighed. He seemed to shrink right in front of them. Storm watched the flame flicker slowly.

"Then we will keep the flame alive." Thepa said determinedly, she lifted her head.

"Yes we will. There is something, someone who can save us." The old Barn Owl said darkly.

"What is it?" Joth turned towards him.

"It is a legend that is real." The old owl murmured.

"The Legend of the Shifter." Storm said surprised, "I heard that as a hatchling but never thought it was real."

"It is real alright and the shifter can save us." The Barn Owl said.

"Then we find the shifter and convince them to be on our side." Thepa chirped.

"The Shifter is nearer then you think." Joth hooted.

Storm watched the flame flicker slowly it's yellow orange flame danced about, she saw something a small Barn Owl sitting in the nest looking straight. Like it was looking at her.


	2. Chapter 1

AN- HEY! Thanks for reviewing you awesome one person!

Legend of the Shifter Chapter 1

Nox sat on the edge of a cliff, his claws heavy on his feet. Behind him, Snowdrop, the doctor was studying his unborn chick. Battle claws clinked and Storm, second in command, appeared next to him. Her gold helmet gleamed in the sun.

"Sir, the doctor needs you." Storm bowed, Nox could tell she had become more loyal every day.

"Thank you Storm. Go round up the army. I plan to attack the Black Forest tonight." Nox shifted his brown, white speckled feathers. He turned and strode into the cliff cave.

"Your Pureness." Snowdrop bowed, he was a big white Snowy Owl such as Storm but slightly 'fluffier' as Snowdrop liked to call it.

"How is it?" Nox demanded, his mate, Petna, walked out of the shadows. Her bright white feathers on her face lit up the small space.

"It is fine sir, just a tad bit late." Snowdrop chirped cheerfully, even though this owl was old he was still oddly cheerful with that annoying squeaky voice.

"You think I don't know that!" Nox screeched. Snowdrop literally shrunk in size.

"Nox, leave the old owl alone." Petna cooed sweetly but it had a very cold tinge to it, as it always did. Nox dipped his head slightly.

"Get out old hag." Nox turned his back on Snowdrop.

"What about my pay?" Snowdrop slightly demanded, slightly asked. He fluffed up his feathers as if he were never scared.

"You tell me no new information, you will get no pay." Nox replied simply. He faced outside of the cave. Snowdrop shifted his feet but didn't move.

"Now get out before I call my guards." Nox said again, his voice rising in anger.

"As you wish Your Pureness." Snowdrop bowed again and kept low as he walked past him.

"You should keep him." Petna walked towards him.

"He is like a pest that needs to be rid of but has its advantages." Nox agreed.

"Your Pureness, Your Pureness!" A voice called, he heard vigorous flapping.

"What is it Shadow?" Nox turned towards the Masked Owl.

"Storm has word for you!" Shadow landed clumsily and dipped his head.

"Spit it out!" Petna squawked.

"Yes Your Pureness. Storm has said that she has the troops ready! She wants to know when we leave." Shadow glanced up at him but didn't move from bowed potion.

"When I reach them we are ready to leave." Nox replied quickly. He walked back into the cave grabbed his gold helmet slipped them on and walked back out.

"Stay here Petna keep the egg safe I will back soon, after I have killed the elder of the Black Forest." Nox turned to his mate, his eyes slightly softened, and then he turned again.

"Shadow goes get your gear on. Or do want to be my next meal?" Nox asked the masked owl. Shadow's eyes widened and flew away quickly. Nox nodded in satisfaction and took off in the direction of his army.

* * *

Storm paced back and forth her gold battle claws shining against the rock behind her as the sun set.

"Storm!" Storm through her head in the direction of the voice, it was Hetia.

"What do you want?" Storm asked, her yellow eyes glowing.

"Snook is convincing the others that we are bad!" Hetia gasped.

"The Pure Ones? How could he? That betrayer!" Storm screeched. She shoved Hetia out of the way with a wing. The young barn owl stumbled away.

"Snook!" Storm screeched angrily, her yellow eyes glowed with anger.

"What Storm?" The Grass owl called, he was standing in a group of Barn, masked, grass, and sooty owls.

"Hetia says you saying the Pure Ones want to destroy!" Storm flew towards him.

"That's all we do!"

"Is it? Nox is making the right kind stronger as it should be Tytos are the strongest and most purest of all owls."

"You're a Snowy Owl."

"Nox favored me and trusts me and when he dies he is giving the leadership to Hetia because he trusts her and she is a true barn owl."

"Right barn owls are the only real favored ones. They get higher positions."

"Masked Owls, Grass Owls, Sooty Owls, and Barn Owls are all treated the same. You are the only one that feels that way." Storm said calmly but anger boiled up inside her and she wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Storm, calm down or we will have a battle which I would love to see." Nox landed next to her, a grin played across his face. Snook's eyes widened.'

"Snook is an enemy attack him if you see him battle." Nox said, "And if I see you again in the Pure Ones territory you will be killed." Snook lifted up into the air. His eyes wide in fright

Storm watched him take off, "That's what happens to betrayers." She called out. Nox nodded approvingly. She smiled, she was reaching higher in rank maybe, just maybe next in line then, she could turn this parade of madness around.

"Now!" Nox turned back into the furious leader she knew.

"We attack if you find the Elder kill him. He is one of the leaders of the Rebels next Joth, if you find Joth kill him also." Nox screeched and it echoed off the walls. His mask glowed brightly as the sun sunk below the horizon.

Storm let out a screech of battle; it was followed with more screeches of battle. Storm followed Nox to an outcropping, her claws clinked as she landed, turning she gazed over the army of owls Nox had gathered up was impressive.

"Come Storm we lead the troops into battle." Nox said his eyes bright and lit with battle fury.

"Yes, let's hope victory awaits us." Storm agreed, she glanced towards him.

"Victory will await us." Nox said fiercely.

"Of course it will Your Pureness." Storm dipped her head

"Come Pure Ones we take the Rebels tonight!" Nox screeched. Screeches followed his and the sound of wing flaps filled the night air it was almost overwhelming. As the owls of battle flew through the night air she felt a chill go down her spine. This battle was going to be the worst of all.

* * *

Nox flew through the air, his thoughts were on the old owl. His crazy thoughts on the Legend Of The Shifter and how the shifter will kill him. He wouldn't believe that a stupid shifter could destroy the great Nox.

"Sir we are here." Storm said softly, her yellows glowed in the darkness of the Black Forest. It's dark trees made her look gray in the dim light.

"Yes… tell the troops to alight down in these few trees. We attack when I send out a small patrol and take them surprise." Nox said to her turning towards her.

Storm bowed to him and landed on a branch, "Gather on these trees." She called to the troops. They alighted down in the few trees around them. Nox watched her leadership skills carefully.

"Snicker, Hetia, and Dot. Go patrol." Nox called to them. They bowed to him and took off quietly.

He watched them fly off into the darkness. His hopes up and his battle claws flexing on the branch he was perched on. He heard screeches off in the distance.

"Pure Ones attack!" Storm screeched as she saw them. She took off, he watched her outstretch her claws towards the oncoming battle patrol of the Black Forest.

He followed her, his eyes burning with hatred, but he was aiming for anybody but towards the hollow of the Elder. A Great Gray flew at his talons were covered with puny but sharp battle claws. Nox screeched and the two connected in the air. Nox rammed his head into the Great Gray's stomach, his helmet spikes digging deep holes. The owl's eyes widened and his talons loosened and he fell. Nox turned away from the falling owl and headed towards a flame lit hollow. It was like most of the hollows, but this flame was slowly dying unlike the others. He flew into it landing stiffly. He saw the old owl in the corner, the old Barn Owl.

"Ah Nox I knew you would show." The elder said without turning around, his wings were sagged and he looked dirty.

"Hello old owl, it is your time to die." Nox said coldly. The elder turned, Nox was surprised at how fast this owl aged.

"But Nox it is your time to die as well." The elder said in an old voice.

"Is it old one?" Nox laughed cruelly. He could hear loud battle screeches outside of the hollow.

"The shifter is near and you won't have time to react!"

"The shifter is an old story just like you."

"Is it?" The words of the old Barn Owl sent a chill down his spine.

"You are afraid." The elder said.

"You don't know a thing old one." Nox said before screeching and opening his talons he sliced them across the elder's stomach. The elder just smiled softly as he fell backwards. Pain laced across the old owl's eyes. They finally dimmed and he left the world.

"We will see who is right." Nox said coolly. He turned and flew out of the hollow, flying into Joth. The surprised Great Gray turned towards him and Nox shoved him out of the way and let out a screech of victory seeing that his owls doubled even tripled against Rebel owls.

"We have won!" He screeched, more Pure Ones followed the screech.

"We leave tonight a victory and without your elder, Joth, you are nothing." Nox turned towards the Great Gray.

"Come Pure Ones!" Storm flew away her eye bright with battle. Nox glared at Joth one more time before flying away following Storm and his troops.


	3. Chapter 2

Legend of the Shifter Chapter 2

"Storm!" An angry voice screeched. Storm flew towards the voice knowing it was Joth angry that she didn't stop the battle.

"What Joth?" Storm asked her voice slightly angry.

"Why didn't you stop this battle the Elder would still be alive!" Joth screeched again as she came into view of a huge Oak Tree, it massive hollow lit with fire light. Joth was sitting on a branch outside of the hollow, a bunch of owls were crammed into it.

"Do you want me to seem disloyal? Nox would have ruined me if I had tried to stop this battle." Storm landed on the branch next to him calmly, she still had her battle claws and helmet on.

"You disappoint me." Joth shook his head and turned away.

"You disappoint me Joth; I am the only one who can give you information of the Pure Ones." Storm said again her eyes flickered with slight anger.

"I warned you of the battle didn't I? You were prepared."

"I didn't know that Nox was going to kill the Elder!" Joth's voice rose in anger yet again.

"Nox doesn't inform me on these things." Storm raised her head.

"You are becoming more and more like a Pure One." Joth said simply. Storm froze and spun around, he had hit his mark.

"I might not bring any information to you anymore and become a true Pure One attacking Rebels and treating them like they are supposed to be treated like an enemy!" Storm screeched.

"Fine." Joth muttered.

"I can't wait until you all get slaughtered."

"We won't I have faith in the Shifter."

"You believe in that? The Shifter is fake the Elder was old and stupid."

"You are young and stupid." Joth said, Storm narrowed her eyes and flew into the air, looking at the owls she knew as friends.

"Joth I will attack you and you only and maybe anybody else who attacks me." She called out to the owls below her and with that she flew away into the night air.

* * *

Nox flew back to his cave oddly exhausted.

"How are you my love?" He asked as he landed, Petna was in a very happy mood.

"Take your gear off my dear, I have a surprise." She cooed and hobbled into the cave. He did as he was told.

"Look my love we have beautiful baby." She cooed. Nox smiled as he walked over to the young chick. It chirped.

"What did you name her?" Nox asked pride swelling in his chest.

"Nyra, a strong name for a strong chick." Petna smiled.

"Yes it is my love." Nox agreed.

"Sir…" The voice slowed and Nox turned to see Storm.

"Yes?" Nox asked demandingly.

"The Rebels are going to find the Shifter." She gasped as if she had been flying as fast as possible.

"The Shifter? Impossible!" Nox through his head in the direction outside of the cave. She nodded.

"Yes Sir we must speak outside." Storm voice was now leveled. Nox followed her out.

"Sir I have been a Spy to the Rebels." She hung her head.

"What!?" Nox gasped in shock.

"I am not anymore remembering when I joined?" She asked.

"Yes…" He didn't like this conversation.

"I was Rebel then but that was 2 moons ago and you didn't plan much on them until now so… they don't know much." Storm bowed.

"I vow to become a complete Pure One and do as the Most Pureness asks." She said, still bowed. Nox was speechless. She had just said she was a Rebel and now she turned from them to him. He lifted a foot and put it on her helmet.

"I, Nox, leader of the Pure Ones accept you as a full owl of the Pure Ones." He called out. She didn't move.

"You, Storm, are now second in Command of the Pure Ones." He said, he lifted his foot and shifted it under him. She stood up.

"I am loyal to the Pure Ones only." She said her body stiff.

"Thank you Storm I still want you to gather information of them." Nox turned away.

"As you wish Your Pureness." She bowed again and flew off to her cave.

"What was that about?" Petna walked towards her head cocked to the side curiously.

"It was about nothing my love." He smiled faintly.

"You seem shaken, how about you sleep it off?" She suggested. He nodded and followed her in.

* * *

Storm flew off to her cave dwelling. First she had to go check on the troops and there resting place. She let a hoot letting them know she was near.

"Storm, we have settled." Shadow appeared next to her. His small wing beats giving her slight confidence in her choice.

"Yes good, which canyon did you settle in?" She asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Northwest, Northeast, and Southeast, the ones that might be raided first." Shadow replied.

"I want you take messages to the Desert of Black Souls." Storm said firmly.

"What!?" He stumbled in midair.

"I have feeling a great uprising is coming up within a huge group of Rebels bigger than Black Forest." Storm murmured.

"Want me to take a guard?" He asked quietly.

"Hetia." She replied firmly again.

"Hetia? You know we fight more than crows fight over a wolf's fresh-kill." Shadow sighed.

"I know, do as I say and I will tell Nox of my plans in the morning." Storm replied again and veered away from him towards her cliff cave. She landed skillfully and took her helmet off setting on one of the nails that stuck out of the wall. The small cave was filled with firelight; she slipped her battle claws off and settled down into her nest. She yawned and looked out into the night before falling asleep.

* * *

Nox walked out of his cave, the moon was full and the canyon was bright.

"Sir! There are reports of Storm sending Shadow off with Hetia to go to the Black Souls." The servant bowed gasping for air.

"What!?" He screeched. The servant cringed at him.

"STORM!" He screeched again. She flew towards him calmly.

"Yes Your Pureness." She bowed; she had her gold battle claws on.

"Why did you send them that way the Black Souls are dangerous!" Nox paced in front of her. His gold battle claws clinking on the hard ground.

"Sir there is an uprising. The Rebels told me about it, more rebels that despise the Pure Ones are coming." She said calmly, her eyes followed him as he walked.

"And was it Joth that told you this or the hatchlings that were eavesdropping on their parents?" Nox said sarcastically, his black eyes alit with anger.

"Cora, Sir, the leader of the Black wilderness, which told me this." Storm said calmly, her voice rising in authority.

He froze at the name, his sister Cora had turned into a Rebel when she figured out his plans earlier in the seasons. "Why did she tell you this?" He asked quickly.

"She trusts me as all the rebel owls do expect for Joth." Storm watched him.

"Then the Black Souls was an excellent choice for you to send word too. Let's hope that they become an ally in this war. The wolves have already joined us and let's hope the Black Souls will as well. Now off with you." He turned from her and walked back into his cave.

Shadow's wing beats were slight tired after flying through the whole day. "Hetia please come on can we sleep now?" He whined.

The barn owl shook her head angrily, "I'm just as tired as you Shadow we have to keep moving we can rest when light comes."

"The sun just set we have a whole night ahead of us." Shadow whined again. Hetia turned unthinkably fast, she was wearing battle claws that were made of iron that he knew were cable of ripping him apart.

"Shut up." He closed his beak wanting to stay alive. Hetia turned.

"May…"

"You shut up? Yes you may."

"But…"

"Shut it."

* * *

As Storm disappeared from the sight of the Pure One's leader, she dove towards the bottom of the canyon where a friend of hers lived. She spread out her wings suddenly, the wind catching them and slowing her decent. She then turned hard and was suddenly in a small cave filled with bottles, crystals and spices. The cave was lit up with firelight.

"Ooh Sstorrmmm I kkkneewww yoouu would shhooowww." A soft squeaky long voice appeared from the back of the cave.

"Jingla I don't have time for introduction again we need to talk." Storm said authority rising to her voice.

"Sigh, whhateevver let's just finish thiisss." The old trader hobbled out of the shadows from behind a bottle of spices. The old spotted owl's feathers were dull with age and gray specks were turning her brown spots gray.

"Tell me about the shifter!" Storm hooted as she slipped off her battle claws. Jingla eyed them, like they could be sold.

"They are not for sale." Storm grabbed them.

"Oooh I know the thing in them made me curious." The trader hooted.

"I have it for my price for your answers." Storm said.

"Answer_s_?"

"Yes answer_s_. This thing is very valuable."

"Fine light the fire." Jingla turned and grabbed some spices and a bright green emerald. Storm lit the fire in the middle of the cave making it grow brighter. The trader turned and tossed them into the fire and it exploded with colors the smoke swirled.

"Tell me of Great One!" Jingla let out a loud hoot. Storm watched the fire and the smoke an image was forming.

"The shifter is….is…..is…" Storm was getting inpatient as Jingla let the answer come to her.

"The shifter is Nyra. Her powers are beyond the ones of the shifters before; her shiftings will deal with the greatness and oddness of the pure ones." Jingla murmured her voice was not squeaky but filled with something powerful.

Then the fire died and the smoke disappeared with a loud whoosh, when it cleared Storm was the only thing in the cave.


	4. Chapter 3

Legend of the Shifter Chapter 3

Storm left the cave, Jingla's words echoed in her ears. _The shifter is Nyra._ She shivered, the young chick looked so sweet and helpless how could she be the shifter?

"Storm, come with me." A voice startled her and she spun around to see Nox, his eyes narrowed through his battle helmet.

"Of course, Your Pureness." She dipped her head and followed her leader down another narrow corridor. Storm listened to the silence of this place; the only noise was her leader's wing beats.

"The place I'm taking you is the only place that high lieutenants are allowed to go to." Nox said sharply.

"Barn Owls mostly then?" She guessed.

"Exactly, and you are close enough." Nox muttered. "Tell me, were you with the trader?" Storm almost froze in mid-air.

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"Why did you go to that old hoot anyway?" He asked.

"I needed to know about the shifter." She said.

"The shifter is an old fairy tale!" Nox screeched and turned to face her, his voice echoed off of the walls.

"But, I got the truth, the shifter is your..." She trailed off.

"Is my what?"

"Your daughter."

"Nyra? She is strong, if she can…." A smile appeared on his face, it was cruel and evil.

"I paid the price of firestone." She said.

"YOU WHAT!?" The walls seemed to shake as he screeched at her. Storm landed on an outcropping.

"It was a reasonable price for what she had to offer." Storm argued.

"Reasonable? Reasonable!? How is that price reasonable? You could have demanded it, or say that I would come and kill her, that was reasonable, but a firestone!" Nox shook his head as he landed on another out cropping.

"Sir, with all due respect, that doesn't- wouldn't work. She has to have certain stones in the fire to speak to the spirits." Storm hooted in anger.

"Such as what, bluestones, orangestones, purplestones, greenstones, and firestones?" Nox grunted.

"She needed firestones to get to the spirits easier to tell her about the shifter it is a touchy subject." She hooted again.

"Well of course it is a touchy subject! Why wouldn't it be? I can't believe that old hoot was right." Nox paced on the outcropping quickly, his gold battle claws were clinking on the rock.

"Sir, the Elder said that the Shifter will defeat you." Storm said, suddenly worried.

"If she leads a rebellion against she will be the first one to die." Nox stopped and turned to stare at her. His black eyes were cruel and uninviting.

Hetia landed on a branch, a huge desert lay before them.

"The territory of the Black Souls." Shadow whispered in awe. Hetia nodded in amazement.

"What are doing here!?" A loud voice screeched from behind them. Both owls froze in fright, they turned.

"Well?" A Red Tailed Hawk was staring at them menacingly. Shadow swallowed.

"We are here by the order of Nox." Hetia answered for the nervous masked owl.

"What does that Barn Owl want?" The hawk was getting impatient.

"He was wondering if you would ally with us the Black Forest is raising in power with the help of the Black Wilderness." Shadow spoke calmly.

"The Black Wilderness is always bothering us and the Black Forest needs to be picked off, we need more territory….." The hawk said slowly, "Follow me." The hawk then lifted up and flew off. The two owls following him.

Nox had left Storm after their talk. His thoughts swirled around his daughter, she was the shifter, and it was almost mind-blowing.

"Sir, Petna is asking for you." A servant flew up to him. He dismissed the servant with the wave of a wing and flew to his cave.

"Petna-my dear. You needed me." He said slipping off the helmet and his claws.

"Yes! Our hatchling is gone!" She screeched into his face when he arrived in front of her.

"Gone?" Nox said calmly.

"Yes gone! How can you be some calm?" She asked fiercely.

"Our daughter, Nyra, is the shifter." He replied walking past her to stand by the nest and gaze into it.

"What!?" She let out another horrified and angry screech.

"Dear, she is here, but in another form." He rolled his eyes and looked at the small lizard in the nest. He patted it with wing and it shifted into his beautiful daughter.

"Da, what happened? I felt different." Nyra said her eyes curious.

"You can shift my dear. Changing into any animal you want, whenever and wherever." He cooed.

"But Da! You said the shifter is fake! Am-m-m I a fake?" She stuttered her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Never! My beautiful daughter! A fake! How could you say such a thing?" Nox cried, pulling his daughter close to him with a wing. Petna watched and then she nosed her daughter out away from her father and whispered something into her ear and the little chick was nudged into the nest.

"You father and I need to talk." She said aloud to Nyra before leading Nox out of the cave.

"You never told me you daughter was the shifter!" Petna waved her wings in gestures of anger.

"I just found out myself." He replied calmly. She stopped her endless moving.

"Who told you!?" She snapped.

"Storm." He said.

"That stupid snowy! Her blood, her-her-her type isn't pure! How can you trust her?" Petna let out a loud screech. Nox did something he would become very proud of later on, in pure anger her swiped his claws across her face, silencing her and leaving a deep scratch across her heart shaped face. She froze in shock, her black eyes wide in pure shock. If an owl could smirk it would be on his face right now.

"Shut up." He said then countiuned, "I trust Storm. She used to be a stupid backstabbing liar, but she changed and you are ignorant and stupid as well. So shut up." He said, grabbing his helmet and flying away his shocked mate.

Hetia flew behind the hawk; she was cautious and nervous as they flew closer to the heart of the desert territory. A few more birds of prey joined them carrying squirrels and mice. The moon shone brilliantly against the golden feathers of the eagles and amazed her.

"We are almost there; don't be expected to be accepted easily as if you are friends." An eagle off to her left said as the hawk and the eagle traded places.

"I don't want to be here." Shadow mumbled under his breath, he looked like he was going to fall out of the sky.

"What are these pathetic owls doing here?" A voice boomed in the canyon that Hetia realized that they had just entered. On an outcropping that jutted out and was in the middle of the moon's rays like a spotlight, stood a huge golden eagle. Her wings folded to her side carefully and she stood tall, another golden eagle stood next to her just a bit shorter but just as elegant.

"Ma'am," The small red tailed hawk addressed her as he alighted down on a smaller outcropping in front of it, "These owls have an offer to make." He bowed before leaving and going to his duties.

"Speak!" She called to them as they landed on the outcropping. As they explained the golden eagle stiffened until she was rigid like a tree.

"The Black Wilderness!?" She screeched, "How? Why? They are our allies and now they are siding with those pathetic rebel owls!" She shook her head and her golden eyes hardened, "We will ally with you, those owls! Some of them even eagles, siding against us. Tell Nox we will meet in the in your forest of Koole. There we will talk, and plan our revenge. Two nights from now." She turned away dismissing them and the two shocked owls flew away, towards their home.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- I'm sososososososo sorry about yesterday and not posting a chapter. Even though it was my birthday I didn't have anything happening but my computer was surprisingly full of viruses and I wasn't fixed until late last night. So please forgive me by giving over flowing gifts called reviews.**

Legend of the Shifter Chapter 4

Storm perched outside of her cave. Her battle claws and helmet were hanging in the cave and she was thinking.

"Storm!" A voice screeched, her head jerked towards the voice and she saw Hetia and Shadow. Both owls looked frightened.

"What is it?" She asked as the landed next to her.

"We have an alliance with them and we are meeting at the forest of Koole, two nights from now." Shadow chocked out, his eyes were bright.

"Hetia go tell Nox this, make it quick." Storm turned towards the Barn Owl. She bowed before flying off into the night.

"Shadow go rest, I might need you again to relay the troops to me." She said to the masked owl before dismissing him. He bowed and took off.

"I wonder if Sophia is going to keep her word." Storm sighed before turning and disappearing into the cave.

* * *

Nox was sitting outside of his cave. Petna had left a few nights before after the incident. She had a nice scar over her eye and he was proud of it.

"Sir!" Hetia's shrill voice cut through the air. He looked up.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sophia agreed. She wants to meet at the Koole forest in two days." She bowed.

"Of course, you are coming, tell whatever his name is, Shade, I think it was to come with you too." Nox nodded turning away. He waddled in the cave, he sighed seeing his child was out doing something most likely with her now scary and forever cold mother.

"Da! Mother taught me a lot about fighting." A very enthusiastic Nyra squeaked and wobbled in.

"Petna! You know better! She can't fly yet! She doesn't even have flight feathers!" Nox snapped at his mate, which was behind their chick.

"I'm not stupid." _You are. _"She watched." _I believe that. _"And I know, she barely even has feathers." _Thank you, Mrs. Obvious._

"She is still a child and does not need to learn how to fight yet."

"I know that but she should learn and watch."

"You really are stupid aren't you! She could get hurt! And how many owls did you kill fighting? Because you have to kill when you fight." He screeched and gently pushed his young daughter to the side and got in his former mate's face.

"No I'm not stupid you are!" She screeched. Nox flung out a wing knocking her back. She landed on her back.

"Stay out of this cave, stay out of this canyon, and stay out of pure ones presence! You are no long my mate but a traitor! You will be labeled an enemy! NOW GET OUT!" He screeched, his voice rattling the cave walls. Petna's eyes widened in surprise and she scrambled out turning around flying off.

"Da, what happened?" Nyra asked curiously, not at all stunned by what just happened.

"Your mother is a traitor, if you see her again-" He didn't finish the sentence and turned away.

"Ma, is a bad owl." Nyra whispered before hopping into the nest and going to sleep. Nox nodded and starred out into the morning sky before going to sleep as well.

* * *

Storm sat next to Nox on a rock in the middle of a clearing. About one-fourth of the troops were sitting in the grass behind them. They were all waiting for the Black Souls to show up.

"Nox." A voice said and Storm turned to see Sophia land next to them with her son next to her.

"Sophia, it is nice to see you." Nox replied smoothly. Sophia dipped her magnificent gold head.

"I can't believe the Black Wilderness would do this to us. _Us. _Their allies, we never did anything. Cora knows that we have a friendship with you. Why would she do this to us?" Sophia snapped, her golden eyes filled with rage.

"We understand, we have had _misunderstanding_ with Cora as well."Nox said.

"A _misunderstanding?_ How is it a misunderstanding! Cora flat out knew that she was angry with you and had allegiance with us and we had one with you! She backstabbed us with our own kind!" Sophia screeched. Her son stepped towards her.

"Sophia calm down before you kill somebody. Cora was an idiot, she wants to get back at her brother and she found Joth to be helpful. We will destroy them and we will win." Storm said, her voice was full of power and strength.

"Yes, we will. When will we attack?" Sophia asked.

"We have to go to our alliance with the wolves. Some are rebels but will soon change sides when we fight in the beyond." Nox said. He turned towards Storm.

"Tell them that we plan on making our battles there. But we will have the upper wing when they fly in groups. We attack them and ruin them slowly." Nox nodded to Storm and she flew off. Nox watched her.

"Will she come back? How do you know she won't betray you?" Sophia asked curiously.

"I trust her, even though she is not pure, she is loyal and I trust her." Nox replied without looking at her.

"Snowy owls in a barn owls presence, you are getting stranger every time I see you." Sophia turned away, "Three-fourths of my troops will be in the beyond by the next moon. The other portion will stay and protect my extending territory."

"As you wish, Sophia." Nox dipped his head before flying off into the moon light, his troops following him.

* * *

Storm stood in front of Cora. The female barn owl was pacing back and forth in a tree hollow a Peregrine falcon was standing behind her rolling his eyes.

"We will head off into the beyond soon. Our allies there are strong. But to be on the safe side we will go in small groups in scheduled areas." She then started listing off the places where they would enter.

"Then we can gather at the volcanoes. Or at least on the outside of them." Storm ventured.

"Yes great idea!" Cora piped up, her eyes bright.

"Storm, I don't trust you. You are a traitor!" Joth snapped at her. Cora stopped and looked at the great gray.

"I trust her. She has all the information I need on my brother. He is defenseless against me." Cora snapped. Cora had started going mad. She was ranting and raving about how her brother was a stupid idiot. Which he wasn't, he was smart and evil.

"I promise you, I will do anything to get back at them." Storm jutted in. Joth turned to glare at her.

"Good, now you can leave. Fale, do you have your troops under order." She turned to the falcon.

"Of course, Miss Cora. My birds of prey are sharp for this coming battle." He replied, straightening up quickly.

"Good." Cora nodded and turned away looking into the shadows.

"Storm you are dismissed." Fale said, moving to stand in front of Cora.

"I think that is for Cora to say." Storm said carefully. Fale fluffed up and his yellow eyes glowed with anger.

"Fine." She almost snapped and she turned took off.

* * *

Nox sat quietly, watching his child practice fighting in wolf form. His blinked slowly, watching her jump and snap at the branches. Her pelt was silver in the moon light.

"Father!" Nyra called out suddenly, her little ears pricked. Her green eyes bright, Nox looked up.

"Yes, my dear." He answered, Nyra bounded over to where he sat in the tree. Even in pup form she was still huge compared to him.

"Watch something I just learned!" She barked. Nox looked down at her and extended a wing. She turned tail and hopped up into the air shifting into a raven, and then soared into the air and then dived towards the ground. When she reached into she shifted into the wolf again, the pup form. All the while she had her talons open and her teeth or beak opened to screeching or howling.

"Nice! Were you just experimenting to learn that?" Nox asked flying down to stand next to her.

"Yes sir, I did experimenting!" Nyra squeaked shifting into a barn owl chick. Nox put a wing around his daughter and Storm lighted down into the clearing.

"Was Nyra experimenting?" Storm asked curiously, her yellow eyes bright.

"Yes, my daughter has been experimenting and learning." Nox said proudly, puffing out his chest. Nyra looked around, "Can I meet Sophia?"

"What?" Nox and Storm looked at the barn owl and said in unison.

"Well I could go in hawk form, I mean it wouldn't be that bad. I want her to see me for herself." Nyra said shifting into a black hawk.

"Well, I don't know…" Storm glanced at Nox. Nox shook his head.

"She doesn't need to meet the shifter until we are in the beyond." Nox spun around lifting off into the air. Storm followed.


End file.
